SdKfz 251 Halftrack (Ostheer)
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Leichte Mechanized Kompanie |primary_weapon = 2x 7.92mm MG 42 |secondary_weapon = |garrison = Up to 2 squads of infantry |health = |armor = Front: 9 Rear: 4.5 |speed = 7.2m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Infantry Awareness * Heightened awareness from the vehicle crew tracks nearby infantry. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Riegel 43 anti-tank mine * Allows the SdKfz 251 to lay the Riegel-43 anti-tank mine. When triggered the Riegel mine damages the drivetrain, immobilizing the vehicle. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Flame Projector * Two flame projectors can be used to deadly effect against infantry in cover or in the open. * Cost: Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The SdKfz 251 Half-track is a robust and reliable MG-armed vehicle that offers good protection against small-arms fire and provides a stable firing platform for troops inside. Transports two squads of infantry. Weak to anti-tank guns, mortars, infantry anti-tank. The SdKfz 251 Half-track can be upgraded with dual flame projectors for 90 munitions, which have longer range than infantry flamethrowers and set fire to a wide area. However, this upgrade sacrifices the transport capacity and reinforcement ability of the halftrack, but not its minelaying ability (if the proper doctrine is chosen). Like other flamethrowers, the flame projectors can eventually burn civilian buildings to the ground. Overview The Wehrmacht Ostheer's SdKfz 251 halftrack is a somewhat inexpensive transport vehicle. Unlike most other transports, this halftrack is closed-topped. That means infantry cannot shoot out of it, but HMG Teams, Mortar teams, and Snipers can be transported unless the halftrack is upgraded. Weapons Maschinengewehr 42 Info here. Abilities Infantry Awareness * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 20 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds After reaching veteran 1, the half track unlocks the Infantry Awareness ability which detects enemy infantry through the fog of war on the mini map. This ability has a range of 70 in a circle around the vehicle. This ability is quite cheap to use, but doesn't last a very long time. Nevertheless, it can be useful to plan your attacks or to protect your rear and flanks without using actual units or structures. Riegel 43 anti-tank mine * Requires Jaeger Armor Doctrine, Storm Doctrine * Cost * Activation: Select Area * Takes 7 seconds to place The Riegel 43 anti-tank mine is a extremely potent weapon against enemy armor. It costs the same as the Teller mine, but has a 100% chance to complete immobilize enemy vehicles by damaging the drivetrain. Vehicles that are hit are forced to stay in the same place, making them easy targets for your units. The vehicle can only move again when it's repaired to full health. Like Teller mines, this mine will instantly destroy weaker vehicles and damage infantry that was close to the blast radius. Use the fact that the mine is laid by your half track to your advantage. It frees your pioneers up so they can cap points or repair vehicles. Your half track is much better able to drive long distances or quickly move to other areas, especially when it has reached veteran 2. Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. Upgrades Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade time: 20 seconds Two Commanders provide the the Wehrmacht Ostheer player with Spotting Scopes. The upgrade arrives in the mid-game at 5 Command Points, where your light vehicles (if kept alive) and the first tanks can start to profit from the extra sight radius it gives. The scopes doubles the sight radius on the vehicle that upgrades them. Keep in mind that the scopes only grant extra vision when the vehicle is stationary. It can't even rotate in place, so try to support your vehicles that have a fixed turret. Also keep in mind that the halftrack still benefits from the scope while it is laying the mine as it is still stationary. Tactics Info here. Veterancy